A Dragon's Angel
by Yumi Akimoto
Summary: To refuse one’s pledge to the Dark Lord is a fatal mistake. Draco takes that risk. Now he is hunted down for death. That means he might not see Hermione ever again, or tell her how much he loves her. [ONE SHOT, DHr]


**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I have to state the facts that I do not own Draco or Hermione. One day… _you'll_ see that JK Rowling offers her share of copyrighted Harry Potter characters to me! But for now I only own that pretty little bracelet --giggles--

**Summary:** To refuse one's pledge to the Dark Lord is a fatal mistake. Draco takes that risk. Now he is hunted down. That means he might not see Hermione ever again, or tell her that he loves her. ONE SHOT, D/Hr

**A/N**: I'd appreciate it if you review! What's an authoress to do without advices and support to encourage her muse?

* * *

**A Dragon's Angel**

Hermione Granger was reading a book she borrowed from Charlie about creatures. She was seated upright on her bed, clearly fascinated by the descriptions and tales of various magical creatures. As to her engrossment in the book, she was savouring every peaceful minute alone in Ginny's room. Ginny would be away in France for a few days, helping Fleur to pack up the remaining of the Half Veela's belongings to move in as part of the Weasley family.

But that was over three hours ago. Now, on Hermione's watch it told twenty minutes pass five o'clock. Hermione had slumped onto her back with the thick book in her arms, snoring softly while through the rain pelting gently outside, the sky was dark with white streaks at the horizon, marking the time of dawn.

She was so deep in her sleep that she, or any other occupants of the house, was unaware that someone had Apparated into Ginny's room. The man's towering silhouette was blanketed in darkness, pale blond hair, though, could easily be seen in the dark atop the man's head and his eyes flashed grey and blue unlike his underfed face.

Draco Malfoy stood at the spot where he had Apparated as he studied the room. To him, it was homely and comfortable unlike the cold marble floors and silence in echoing halls of his mansion. He didn't have to lament anymore of his loathed residence, as the Malfoy mansion was not an inherited property from his family anymore. He was now an orphan as well.

His eyes came upon the sleeping figure lying in bed, immediately recognising Hermione. Her brown hair that was once bushy was straightened a little, though dishevelled as if not brushed for a while. How different she appeared, just after a couple of months their last meeting. She expressed no negative emotions in her face, having grown much more mature into a beautiful adult.

How he hated to reminiscence the last catastrophic event, because that was when all of Hermione's suspicions came true. She found out he was actually a Death Eater. That would give every reason for her to see him as her enemy alongside his father. When within sight, he would see loath and embittered blames in her eyes towards him, no matter how much love he had for the witch.

"How very different we are: a muggle-born and a pure-blood, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, a brave lion and a cunning serpent," Draco commented. He spoke in a disconsolate voice at the mention of such cruel irony. "And yet I find myself developing more than friendly likes for you."

He strode towards Hermione and bended down at the side of the bed so that his head was levelled with hers. He scrutinised at the sleeping woman in front of him, a peaceful expression worn on her face that resembled an angel with no worries of the world. He was disappointed, yet relieved that she was sleep, buried in her dreams. He'd be able to finish his final task without distractions or any alarms in his presence.

Draco's purpose to be there wasn't of murderous intentions. He hadn't had any cruelty, surprisingly, for quite a while. In fact, he had forgotten all his arrogance, his pride as a Slytherin and a Malfoy, his trademark as a school bully or any characteristics of the old Draco Malfoy. In his eyes, at that moment were sorrowful as he kneeled on the floor, just looking at the ethereal beauty of Hermione Granger. He was sad, because he had made too many foolish mistakes.

"I shouldn't have agreed with Father at all," Draco muttered bitterly. "I shouldn't have been so stupid to let him convince me to become a Death Eater."

He pulled up his sleeve and there, on his lower arm the Dark Mark was tattooed. It was an image of a black skull with a snake coming out of the skull's mouth. It may seem horrifying, but to Draco it was just another one of his irritations and disgusts. But instead of just the imprint of the mark on his arm, fine slashes and dried blood distorted the pale, smooth skin. Blue and black bruises were all over his arm, after many failed attempts to remove the mark both by Draco himself and Voldemort.

"If I hadn't pledged my service to the Dark Lord, I wouldn't have to see you in this kind of situation," Draco's voice said in deep remorse.

He turned to gaze into the sky outside, for a long moment wondering whether he was finally emancipated or still imprisoned in the inner circle of Death Eaters. He had never considered the dangers of being one when Lucius brought his son to his study and talked about his future. He was told Voldemort showed favours in the younger Malfoy, having some sort of born-Slytherin spirit, plus skilled assassins and uncompassionate witches and wizards who killed for pleasure as relatives.

He then averted his eyes back to Hermione and continued in an elegiac utterance. "I should have accepted Dumbledore's offer to join the good side." He found himself feeling anger and pity for his foolishness - because of him, his headmaster, the only person the Dark Lord ever greatly feared, was dead. "I should have thought of my mother's safety and protection…"

"Voldemort was very unhappy when he found out I failed my mission. He said he was very disappointed that I threw away my perfect opportunity to live up to his expectations."

Draco shuddered as he brought his mind to his actions after. "I… I told him I didn't want to be a Death Eater, and… that I wasn't ready because I was still young." He paused, still afraid of what he had to endure. "He punished me for that."

He closed his eyes in pain as the image played over again in his mind. He was tortured with the Cruciatus Curse several times, in front of all the Death Eaters and his terrified mother. Narcissa struggled to run to her son's aid, but Snape held her back. Voldemort did more hurts to Draco's left arm, to hide away the disgrace of his Dark Mark in his betrayal.

The Malfoy swallowed the lump in his throat and croaked, "I was scared of what more I had to do that involved murders, I was too much of a coward to do what I couldn't. Voldemort even took my mother as bait, and when I still refused him… he killed her."

Tears began to well up in his eyes, one mournfully flowed down his cheek as he clenched his fist in frustration. It was his fault that his mother died, his stubbornness, his selfishness that caused another death. So much happened in his make, fate decided, he could not turn back to correct those fatal mistakes.

Because of those wrong decisions he made, he was therefore hunted by Death Eaters. Because, of all choices to choose, ranging from the right choice to join the good side and the merciless path, he just _had_ to choose the awfully wrong choice that brought his life to misery.

And, much to his dismay, he might not be able to see Hermione forever.

From a pocket of his robes, he elicited a rectangular box and held it out to observe its design on the cover. It had a smooth surface in midnight blue with a phoenix over a letter 'H'. He opened it slowly to reveal its contents, and sighed sadly as he pulled out a garland bracelet embellished with sparkling diamond-ruby flowers and small, silver words '_eternus__ amor_, _de aliquis draco ut suus angelus_' engraved on it.

"I wanted to give this to you when I tell you my feelings," he murmured. Even in darkness and very weak light from outside, the dazzles of diamonds and rubies twinkled brightly like burning stars in the sky. "people would say this is 'the buying of one's heart with loveless gifts', but that's not true at all. This is a mark of my love for you."

He put the box down and gently raised Hermione's left hand closer to him. He put her silver bracelet around her wrist and saw that it fitted perfectly, just as it looked so beautiful as she adorned it. He pulled her hand closer and kissed her palm.

"I love you, Hermione," he choked the words out. "I always have. It started as something strange to me, I hadn't had any of these kind of feelings for any girl before."

Draco cupped her porcelain cheek and felt the warmth of her skin against his cold hand. He gazed down at the love of his life, as peaceful as the happiest person in the world of no craves. He swore never to cause anyone's death because of his wrongs again, enemy or loved one.

With that promise, he leaned in closer and kissed her tenderly on her lips. He gave all his remaining compassion, his strong love in that kiss, washing away all cruelty and regrets that was cast in his shadow. He cherished a lot of things, just to ensure he could be with her, no matter what others would say.

"Voldemort's capable of anything, and I don't want to involve you," Draco said softly, brushing a few escaped strands of brown hair from her face. "I might not entirely like Potter or Weasley, but I do want Voldemort dead, and for you to be safe. I love you too much to see you suffer."

He took the thick book from Hermione's lap and deposited it on the bedside table, beside the bracelet box. He placed one last tender kiss on her forehead before standing up and pulled on his cloak.

"Even if you don't know that I love you, as long as you're happy and safe, then it's all I need to know before I die," he whispered, the corners of his mouth curling into a tiny smile, unlike any smirk he was famous for, but a blissful smile of a Gryffindor.

Just as Draco Disapparated, Hermione had just fallen back into consciousness. Blurrily she opened her eyes, wakened up from a dream she remembered that felt so real. Ironically, she dreamt that Draco Malfoy came into her room and told her he loved her and all he wanted to know, before he died, was for her to be happy. She tried to shrug it off but it kept hanging over her head about the mysterious dream that seemed to give a significant meaning…

The rain had begun to lighten and golden rays of sunlight were beginning to pour into the room and Hermione realised the silver bracelet around her wrist. She was surprised to see such luxurious jewels worn, which she knew her fortune combined with Harry's and Ron's wouldn't even afford it. She studied the gemstones and noticed the engraved words on the bracelet that intrigued her very much. It was in Latin, and once she translated it, its meaning began to dawn on her.

"Draco…"

_Eternus__ amor, de aliquis draco ut suus angelus_.

"I… I love you too."

_Eternal love, from a dragon to his angel._


End file.
